In a client-server environment, a server can be a computer program that provides functionality for other programs called clients. Generally, a server can use two types of architectures to process connection requests from a client. In an asynchronous architecture, each thread in the server can manage multiple connections, and in a synchronous architecture, each connection can be processed by a dedicated thread in the server. The two types of architectures can be mutually exclusive, and a complete code rewrite may be needed to switch between the two types of architectures.